One shot : Photographe avec toi
by Mimine Wairudo
Summary: "Je te voyais debout, j'étais totalement admirateur vers ta minceur, ta taille, ton visage, la perfection pour les photographes..."


_La neige tombait ce jour là, un jour de décembre d'ailleurs une semaine avant Noël. C'est ce jour que je t'avais vu, posé sur un banc et très concentré. J'avais mon appareil et je cherchais sans cesse quelque chose à photographier. Puis je t'ai vu, la paleur de ton visage, tes yeux noir, des billes noir tellement absorbante que je voulais observer éternellement. Des mèches tombaient sur ton visage, cheveux ébènes. Tu ne bougeais pas, et je trouvais ta pose parfaite, tes mains étaient l'une sous l'autre et ta tête était posée dessus. Je m'installa correctement pour prendre une photo, je m'assis et chercha le meilleur angle possible. Tout était parfait, la neige ne cessait de tomber et le sol devenait de plus en plus blanc, l'endroit de lequel tu étais était d'un blanc immaculé ce qui refletait ton visage aussi blanc que ces flocons. J'étais fin prêt, j'appuya sur le bouton qui déclancha un bruit qui attira ton attention vers moi. Je te voyais debout, j'étais totalement admirateur vers ta minceur, ta taille, ton visage, la perfection pour les photographes, puis je ne lâchais pas tes yeux et tu ne lâchais pas les miens. Quelques instants après, tu te repris et t'avança vers moi stoppant alors les échanges visuels. Tu t'approchais de plus en plus._

__ Sinon, ça t'arrive souvent de photographier les gens comme ça ? Sans leurs avis ou permissions ? Puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de cette photographie ? Hein... ?_

_J'essayais de formuler une phrase correcte mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, j'étais entièrement subjugué par toi. _

__ Et ça t'arrive de répondre aussi parfois ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas très patient alors si tu ne me réponds pas, je prends ton appareil, je supprime la photo puis basta !_

_Il ne lâchait pas mon regard, mais il parlait lui._

__ Excuse-moi de t'avoir pris en photo, effectivement je l'ai pris discrètement pour pas que tu ne t'en apperçoives et c'était une mauvaise idée, mais cette saison si magnifique, je devais photographier quelque chose, puis je t'ai vu, tu étais assis sur ce banc et tu ne bougeais pas, je trouvais ça parfait. _

__ Hm... Tu sais quoi ? Garde la photo, c'est bon._

__ C'est vrai ? Merci ! _

__Pourquoi tant de joie... ? Ce n'est qu'une photo, non ?_

__ C'est compliqué à expliquer, puis ça mettrait du temps à expliquer et du temps je n'en ai pas forcément à trainer là dans le froid..._

__ Je croyais que tu aimais cette saison, mais il y a aussi des inconvegnants hein._

_Il eu un petit rictus, puis moi je rigolais bêtement._

__ Il y a des inconvegnants partout de toute façon !_

__ Forcément ! Bon, effectivement je dois y aller, je n'ai pas le temps non plus mais je suppose qu'on se reverra ! _

__ Je l'espère quand même, attends ! Si tu veux être photographié, ce qui ne me déplairais pas car ton physique est parfait pour la photo._

_Je tendis une carte où était écris mon Prénom et mon Nom, mon numéro et le nom de la socièté et tu la pris avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu partis ensuite en me saluant de la main._

_Puis le temps passait, j'attendais impatiement ta visite. Je commençais à perdre espoir puis la veille de Noël, tu venus, essouflé et plein de flocon de neige sur ton blouson que tu te permis de poser sur une chaise. Tu regardais, je t'observais aussi en attendant une explication à ta visite si précipite. _

__ Salut Naruto._

__ Salut...Euh..._

__ Sasuke._

__ Merci, ça va ?_

__ Bien, et toi ?_

__ C'est bon, je vais bien._

_C'est normal que j'aille bien, tu étais là. _

__ Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me prendre en photo ? Allez viens ! _

__ Hey ! Patiente un peu, je prépare l'appareil._

__ Hm, tu sais que je ne suis pas patient ? _

__ Oui, bah oui je le sais je fais ce que je peux aussi hein._

__ C'est bon ?_

__ Non._

__ Et là ? _

__ Noooon._

__ Et... Maintenant ?_

__ ... Oui, et tu as de la chance que tu n'as pas reçu ma gomme en pleine face entre temps._

_Tu éclata de rire, c'était la première fois que je te voyais comme ça, ce rire cristalin, quel rire... Je commence à croire que j'aimais tout chez toi._

__ Ta gomme ? Quelle menace ! Je n'avais pas ris comme ça depuis une éternité !_

_Ton rire c'était aténué puis tu as sourit. _

__ Bon, tu veux quoi comme photo ?_

__ Celle qui te parait le mieux ! _

_Tant que tu es dessus tu sais... _

__ D'accord, alors prends ton sourire le plus sincère, le mieux que tu puisses faire pour paraître heureux, c'est Noël. La neige c'est bien ! Mais p..._

__ Mais pas le froid c'est ça ?_

__ ... Oui, mais c'est simple à deviner aussi ça ! _

__ T'as pas tort ! Allez, photographe ! Photographie ! _

_J'essayais de formuler ma phrase et je réussis entre deux, trois rires. Puis Je te mittraillais de photo, tu prenais toutes sortes de poses, autant débiles les unes que les autres. Je te proposa d'arrêter la scéance, tu acceptas et te retira de la scène. J'imprimais toutes les images, il y en avait 10 en tout. Tu avais pris le tas et m'avais demandé laquelle je préfèrais, puis j'ai pointé du doigt celle que je considérais plus belle que les autres. J'avais choisi celle où ton sourire était joyeux et tes yeux pétillants. Puis tu me l'avais pris des mains, t'étais retourné, je ne voyais pas ce que tu faisais... Puis tu te retourna, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge. Puis tu partis en courant. Je ne comprenais pas mais je me contenta de regarder la photo. Sur le dos était écrit : "Merci pour cette scéance Naruto, la prochaine fois, j'en veux une avec nous deux, rien que nous deux sur la neige. Je reviens demain, je suis impatient de te revoir !" Je devais être aussi rouge que lui, puis j'étais tellement heureux de savoir que tu étais pressé de me revoir, mon coeur battait fort, il tambourinait à son maximum._

_Tu es venu le lendemain, mais tu avais l'air gêné, tu n'osais pas vraiment me regarder, puis je t'ai ramené dehors par la main et t'ai proposé de t'asseoir. C'est ce qu'on a fait d'ailleurs, tu m'as regardé étrangement puis tu as directement compris lorsque j'ai sorti l'appareil, tu commençais à sourire comme avant, tu redevenais Sasuke heureux. Ca me soulageais. On commençais a prendre des poses multiples, des poses simples aux poses totalement absurdes. Puis nos regards se sont croisés, ça fait comme une étincelle. On s'est rapproché puis nos lèvres se sont touchés, doucement par découverte puis férocement par la suite. Tu m'as chevauché et m'a embrassé fougeusement, m'avais regardé dans les yeux puis tu t'es remis assis, à côté de moi et m'as enlacé, tu étais heureux et je l'étais tellement aussi ! Nous avions fini la journée ensemble, mains dans la mains, nos doigts entrelacés à marcher dans les banlieues, à prendre pleins de photos. Puis le soir, tu m'as raccompagné, nous avions parlé puis devant ma porte tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais très fort, puis tu as fini par me murmuré un "Joyeux Noël", j'avais les larmes aux yeux puis je t'ai embrassé et tu es parti. Il était déjà minuit. _

_Tu es venu le lendemain, il neigait toujours autant._

__ Bonjour mon coeur._

__ Salut mon amour._

_Ces phrases tendres que j'aimais entendre sortir de ta bouche et auxquelles j'aimais répondre..._

__ Allez ne reste pas dehors, tu dois être congelé._

__ Non, je ne le suis pas et au contraire je suis bien donc c'est bien parce-que c'est toi que je viens._

_Cette phrase me faisais l'effet d'une bombe, j'étais heureux._

__ Je t'aime ! _

__ Je t'aime aussi mon Naru !_

_La soirée se passait tellement bien, le soir nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, on se racontais mutuellement nos vies. Etant donné que nous n'avions tout les deux une vie assez nostalgique, nous avions pleuré sur l'épaule de l'autre et arrêtant quelques temps après en remettant nos problèmes pour plus tard. On se lançait des regards attendris et plein d'amour. Main dans la main, regards perçant, lèvres proches. Je ne comptais même plus les baisers qu'on s'était fait, les câlins non plus car c'était imcomptable tout simplement. Mais alors pourquoi, quand nous nous somme réveillés tout allait bien aussi avant d'aller chercher de simples croissants à une boulangerie dis-moi pourquoi... C'était de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'avais dit d'attendre le temps que j'aille chercher notre déjeuner, il ne neigeait pas aujourd'hui. J'étais à l'intérieur et je souriais jusqu'au oreilles. Puis j'étais sorti de la boutique et tu étais au sol, inconscient. Mon coeur loupa un battement et mes yeux ne pouvaient se résigner à verser des larmes, toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je posa ma tête sur ton torse, ton coeur avait des battements de plus en plus irréguliers. Je tâta mes poches pour prendre mon téléphone puis tu pris mon poignet avec la force qui te restait, je m'en souviendrai toujours car tu m'avais dit "Arrête ça ! ça ne sert à rien, c'est trop tard... Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime tellement..." Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie, les battements de ton coeur n'étaient plus irréguliers, c'est seulement qu'il ne battait plus. J'hurlais ton nom, je n'avais plus personne sur qui compter... Tu étais le seul, et me voilà aujourd'hui devant ta tombe, à me remémorer notre histoire... Je ne prends plus en photo les gens pour l'argent, ou pour une société mais à présent juste pour mon propre plaisir. Je suis toujours aussi triste, je pleure très souvent. J'espère que tu es content de moi... Je continu de vivre, je me suis même fait quelques amis... J'espère qu'ils seront gentils comme toi.. Tu me manques Sasuke... Tellement ! Tes lèvres sur les miennes, puis te prendre dans mes bras aussi... Tout chez toi me manque... Bon, je vais partir, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino et Sakura voulaient aller manger au restaurant... Je reviendrai quand je pourrai mon Sas'ke, je t'aime. _


End file.
